In the past, a wide variety of forming machines suitable for forming corrugated cartons of various configurations from blanks (i.e., generally planar, and sometimes prescored, precut sheets of corrugated cardboard) have been proposed. However, none of these machines has been suitable for rapidly and quickly forming H-section cartons. One common type of H-section carton is known as the Bliss style tray with an integral "H" divider. More generally, an H-section carton includes a corrugated divider having an H-shape when viewed from above. The divider is enclosed by a main body formed of corrugated cardboard. The legs of the center H-section form one opposing pair of the outer walls of the overall carton and the main body forms the other opposing pair of outer walls, plus the bottom of the carton. The cross member of the H-section forms a center divider that bisects the carton. Cartons of this type are exceedingly strong and are being utilized more and more to house and store heavy containers, such as relatively large, liquid filled, plastic and glass bottles. Because the use of such cartons is becoming more and more widespread, obviously, a carton forming machine adapted to automatically form such cartons is desirable.
Therefore, it is object of this invention to provide an H-section carton forming machine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a carton forming machine suitable for forming cartons having a configuration commonly referred to as a Bliss style tray with an integral "H" divider.
It is another object of this invention to provide a carton forming machine adapted to automatically form cartons comprising an enclosing main body and an integral H-section, the legs of the H-section functioning to form two opposing outer walls of the resultant carton.